1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer assisted image guided medical and surgical navigation systems that generate images during medical and surgical procedures indicating the relative position of various body parts, surgical implants, and instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to a reference frame and instrument guide frame for use in an image guided surgery navigation system.
2. Background of Related Art
In image guided medical and surgical procedures, images, obtained either preoperatively or intraoperatively (i.e., prior to or during a medical or surgical procedure), are used to aid a doctor in guiding a surgical instrument. Computer assisted image guided medical and surgical navigation systems are known and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,454 to Bucholz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,034 to Bucholz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,183 to Bucholz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,445 to Bucholz; PCT Application No. PCT/US94/04530 (Publication No. WO 94/24933) to Bucholz; PCT Application No. PCT/US95/12984 (Publication No. WO 96/11624) to Bucholz et al.; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/623,956 to Foley et al., the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, these image guided systems use images of a body part or other surgical object, obtained from a scan, such as CT or MRI scan, taken before surgery to generate images on a display screen during surgery. The images of the body are correlated with a synthesized image of a surgical instrument and are used to produce, on a display screen, a real-time representation of the surgical instrument used by a surgeon with respect to the body. Prior to the scan of the body to produce body images, markers such as fiducial scanning markers are placed on the parts of the body to be scanned in order to produce fiducial image points on the scanned part of the body. The locations of the fiducial markers represented on the scanned image are correlated with the fiducial scanning markers on the body to provide a coordinate registration to be used by the computer system in determining the relative location of the various objects that the computer tracks. The surgical instrument is also registered with respect to the fiducial scanning markers, as known to those skilled in the art, by positioning the surgical instrument at each of scanning markers and recording the relative location of the instrument and markers.
During surgery, the relative locations of the body part being examined and the surgical instruments are displayed on a display screen of the computer system by detecting the location of tracking markers on the instruments or body. An array of sensors, such as cameras, are used to track the location of the tracking markers, which in turn are interpreted by the computer system to produce images on the display screen that correspond to the positions of the body part and surgical instruments. Such tracking markers can include, for example, LED arrays mounted on the body part and on an instrument.
Generally, the present invention is directed to a method and system for aligning a surgical guide instrument over a burr hole in a patient""s body. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stand-alone instrument guidance unit that is attachable to a patient""s body, particularly the skull. The guidance unit itself is equipped with tracking devices to permit a computer assisted image guided surgery system to track the position of the unit. Adjustments of a surgical instrument can be made in x, y, z and angular directions using the system and method of the present invention.
In one aspect of the present invention, an instrument guide unit includes an instrument guide for guiding a surgical instrument into the body of a patient and a base unit operative to be secured to the body in an area in which surgery is to occur. The base unit is coupled to the instrument guide. An adjustment mechanism, coupled to the base unit and the instrument guide, is operative to adjust the instrument guide in lateral directions with respect the surface of the area. The base unit may have tracking markers attached thereto.
The adjustment mechanism is operative to adjust the instrument guide in x and y directions. The adjustment mechanism includes an x direction control mechanism for adjusting the instrument in an x direction and a y direction control mechanism for adjusting the instrument in a y direction. The y direction control mechanism may be coupled to the x direction control mechanism.
The instrument adjustment unit may include a plate having a first attachment member for coupling to the adjustment mechanism. The adjustment member includes a mounting base that is operative to be coupled to the plate by the first attachment member. The plate has a second attachment member extending therefrom for anchoring in the body of the person at the area. An opening is defined through the first and second attachment members such that a surgical instrument may pass and extend through the first and second attachment members. The first attachment member has threaded grooves for screwing into a corresponding attachment member of the mounting base and the second attachment member has threaded grooves for screwing into the body at the area.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for guiding a surgical instrument for use in image guided surgery. The method includes determining the location of a stand-alone instrument guidance unit attached to the skull of a patient by sensing signals from tracking markers coupled to the instrument guidance unit and determining the location and orientation of an instrument guide of the guidance unit. This method also includes displaying image representations of the body part of interest relative to a trajectory line defined by the orientation of the instrument guide during a surgical procedure.
The method may also include determining the orientation of the instrument guide as the instrument guide is pivoted. The orientation of the instrument guide is determined by detecting the location of tracking markers on the instrument guide. The x and y coordinate positions of the instrument guide may be adjusted with respect to the body part, such as the skull. The z coordinate position of a surgical instrument inserted in the instrument guide may also be adjusted.